Pequeño accidente
by kratos290
Summary: Hancock va y pide en la casa de Luffy a su abuelo y madre permiso ser la novia de Luffy, estos aceptan, pero al final algo no sale segun lo que ella planeo.  entren y lean porque. Advertencia escenas fuertes. Lemon explicito.


**- ¡Por favor!, ¡por favor! ¡Permítanme ser la novia de Luffy para poder estar junto a él** – Dice una hermosa joven de cabello largo y negro hasta las caderas, ojos lilas y piel blanca, dándose de topes contra el suelo en forma de suplica.

**- Bueno, creo que ya tiene edad para eso, por mi está bien, puedes ser la novia de Luffy –** Dijo un hombre ya mayor **– Tu qué dices Makino** – Le pregunta a una bella mujer castaña.

**- Opino igual, ya está listo para tener novia –** Dice sonriente la mujer.

**- ¿¡Eh! Abuelo, Mamá ¿¡Acaso no tengo derecho a opinar acerca de esto! –** Dijo esta vez un joven pelinegro con una pequeña cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo - ** Además ya tengo edad para decidir con quién quiero estar.**

**- Acaso no te gusta Hancock-san?** – Dice su madre.

**- Bueno..este si me gusta pero…** – Dice Luffy algo avergonzado.

**- Decidido entonces, Hancock puedes ser la novia de Luffy** – Dice el anciano.

**- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Garp-san, Makino-san, no se arrepentirán, lo cuidare muy bien** – Dijo alegre Hancock con un chorro de sangre cayendo de su frente.

**- Acaso no me escu….** – Pero no pudo protestar ya que de inmediato su "novia" lo toma de la mano y lo saca de la casa.

**- Que lindos se ven juntos ¿Verdad?** – Dice Makino ya que la "pareja" se fue.

Después de que salieran de la casa de su novio, Hancock se dispuso a pasar todo el día con su novio en una cita de pareja normal, donde fueron al cine (aunque fue aburrida para Luffy), al parque de diversiones, a comer helado, etc. Para finalizar en la casa de ella, la cual resulta ser vecina de el.

**- Anda pasa y siéntate como –** Invita Hancock a su "novio" a pasar a su hogar – **Sonia, Mariol, Abuela Nyon** – Llama a las demás inquilinas de la casa pero no recibe respuesta **– Parece que no hay nadie en casa, Luffy espérame en mi habitación mientras preparo algo para nosotros, ya sabes cual es verdad – **Le dijo al pelinegro el cual asiente con la cabeza y se va rumbo a la habitación de la dama.

**- Veamos, que podre preparar?** – Se dirige al refrigerador y ve una nota pegada en la puerta de este, la toma y la lee – **"**_**Hancock, tus hermanas y yo nos fuimos a unas termales, estaremos en casa el domingo en la noche"**_**….así que estaré sola hasta el domingo – **en eso se le prende el foco, corre hacia el teléfono, lo toma y empieza a marcar **– Hola, soy yo Hancock, hablo para ver si Luffy puede quedarse en mi casa hasta el domingo, mis hermanas y mi abuela salieron hacia unas termales y no estarán aquí hasta el domingo en la noche….¿enserio?, perfecto, gracias - ** y cuelga - ** Listo, estaré con Luffy hasta el domingo, bueno a preparar algo de comer – **y se dispone hacer su labor.

Mientras tanto nuestro protagonista se encontraba en la habitación de la joven observando cada rincón de esta, notando peluches de serpientes de todos los tamaños, su escritorio, un closet, su cama con más peluches de serpientes y la ventana con vista hacia su habitación.

**- Si que tiene bien ordenada su habitación, ya la mía siempre lo hace mama** – Dijo Luffy, entonces ve un retrato en el escritorio que le llamo la atención **– Vaya, no recordaba esa fotografía** – Dice al ver la fotografía donde aparecían él y ella cuando eran más pequeños de 5 y 8 años respectivamente jugando en una piscina inflable - ** Aun lo recuerdo, nos divertimos mucho y también recuerdo que pesque un resfriado –** Deja la fotografía en su lugar y se sienta en la cama de Hancock, mira de nuevo toda la habitación y ve algo que no había notado antes, era lo que parecía una fotografía que salía del closet, se para y trata de sacarla toda pero no puede, así que abre la puerta y cuando lo hace es enterrado por un montón de fotografías, posters muñequitos y lo que parece un muñeco inflable** - ¿Pero que es todo esto?** – toma una de las tanta fotografías y se queda con cara de WTF **– ¡soy yo cuando tenía 6 años! ¡y esta cuando tenía 7!** – y toma otra que le desfiguro la cara **- ¿¡Porque tiene una fotografía mía desnudo en el baño!** **– **levanta la vista y ven que en fondo del closet hay un poster tamaño familiar pegado con la imagen de Luffy y varias cosas como las que se utilizan para atrapar a la pareja.

**- Luffy ya llegue con la… -** Pero Hancock se queda perpleja, ya que ve como Luffy había descubierto su pequeño secreto – **"**_**Oh por dios, descubrió mi pequeño fetiche, ahora que hago, ahora querrá romper conmigo, y solamente tenemos unas cuantas horas de novios"**_**– **Pensaba preocupada Hancock.

-** Hancock, ¿porque tienes muchas fotografías de mi?** – Preguntaba Luffy.

**- Bueno pues…..veras….yoyoyo….como te explico** – No sabía que decirle ya que la había atrapado.

**- Hancock, me dirás sí o no?** – Volvió a preguntar Luffy.

**-"**_**Que hago, que hago…si no hay más remedio tendré que decirle la verdad después de todo" – **_Dice mentalmente, se relaja y luego respira hondo –** Veras Luffy desde pequeños éramos muy unidos y nuestra amistad crecía, pero luego me di cuenta que la amistad que tenia hacia ti fue aumentando demasiado convirtiéndose en amor, el cual al principio no quería aceptarlo puesto que nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta lo mucho que pensaba en ti, soñaba contigo y siempre esperaba el terminar las clases para regresar a casa y pasar la tarde contigo, era por eso que siempre me estaba en tu casa todos los días después de la escuela, para estar junto a ti y por eso fui ahora para pedirle a tu abuelo y a tu Mamá que me permitiera ser tu novia y cuando me dijeron que si me sentí muy feliz, pero ahora que descubriste mi fetiche comprenderé que ya no me quieras volver a ver** – Dice deprimida y sollozando, pero luego siente que es abrazada por unos fuertes brazos y levanta la mirada para fijarse quien la abrazaba era Luffy –** ¿Luffy?**

**- Te digo algo, la verdad a mí también me gustas y mucho, desde hace tiempo, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que me dijeras que no, ya que eres mayor que yo y que solo me vieras como un hermano menor, y ahora que fuiste a mi casa a pedir que fuera tu novio al principio no lo creía y pensaba que era alguna broma, pero ahora que me lo dijiste ya me aclaro la duda **– Dijo Luffy mirando fijamente a los ojos a Hancock –** Aunque la verdad si me sorprendió todas las fotografías mías de casi toda mi vida, y la verdad no sé cómo le hiciste para sacar esa foto donde estoy desnudo en el baño.**

**- Bueno...pues fue cosa de practica…**_**"y un poco de ayuda de mi suegra, aunque eso no se lo diré, tal vez mas adelante, pero ahora no"**_** –**Dijo Hancock.

**- Sabes, hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace rato –** Dijo Luffy.

**- ¿Y que es? - **Pregunta Hancock.

**- Esto **– Y sin previo aviso junta sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso - ** ¿Qué tal?** – Dice luego de separarse, pero Hancock se queda en shock - **¿Hancock? ¿Estás bien?** – pregunta al no ver reacción por parte de ella.

**- **_**"Me beso, me acaba de dar un beso, ¡mi primer beso!, que felicidad, ahora si puedo proceder con lo que siempre había querido"**_ – Se decía mentalmente mientras por fuera ponía una cara de pervertida babeando.

**- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué pones esa cara tan extraña? –** Pregunta Luffy al ver las reacciones de la chica, pero luego esta posa su mirada pervertida en el, cosa que no le gusto - **¿Y ahora porque me miras de esa manera? **– Dice y la chica se le acerca de igual modo y el retrocede **– Hancock me estas asustando.**

**- Calma Luffy, ahora que nos dijimos nuestro sentimientos no hay problema si hacemos "eso" **– Le dice Hancock.

**- Hacer que –** Contesta este algo temeroso.

**- Esto **– y se abalanza hacia el atrapando sus labios, pero esta vez metiendo su lengua en su boca – **tu también mete tu lengua en mi boca y muévela **– le dice para luego este hacer lo que le indicó y seguir con una pelea de quien domina a quien – ¡**Wow!, ¡Que rico me supo ese beso estilo francés!, ese fue mi primer beso francés, ¿Te gusto?** – Dice Luego de separarse.

**- S-si, si me gusto** – contesta Luffy.

**- Se nota que si te gusto** – Dice mirando parte de la anatomía de su novio.

**- Eh?...Ah!...no es lo que piensas** – Dice al notar su erección.

**- Vamos, no lo escondas de mí, déjame darle un vistazo** – Dice con toda la lujuria del mundo, para luego sacarlo por fin de los pantalones –** por fin el primer pene que veo, increíble no me imaginaba que fuera así de grande, su aroma me marea pero me excita** – Lo soba y luego empieza a lamerlo y luego se lo mete a la boca y empieza a mamarlo –_**"así esto sabe un pene, tiene un aroma fuerte, sabe como a pescado pero está muy rico, además palpita demasiado"**_– Decía mentalmente mientras seguía con su labor – **Anda córrete vente en mi boca me lo tragare todo, dame toda tu esencia, quiero todo lo tuyo dentro de mi boca.**

Y luego de un rato más de estar chupando, Luffy no pudo más e hizo lo que ella pedía, termino en su boca mientras ella se bebía todo.

**- ¡Buah!, te viniste demasiado que no pude retenerla toda en mi boca, que espesa y que delicia** – Se levanta y empieza a desabotonarse su blusa y quitarse la falda, después se quita su sostén y sus bragas quedando totalmente libre de prenda alguna –** Siento un hormigueo que me pide algo dentro y creo que no hay problema con eso verdad** – Dice mientras se posiciona encima del miembro erecto de Luffy y se abre un poco su vagina para abrir camino.

**- E-espera, estás segura de hacer esto, adema esto también es mi…mi primera vez** – Dice Luffy avergonzado al decir eso.

**- Sabes, también es mi primera vez, así que te entregaré mi virginidad, por tal motivo estamos a mano –** Dijo mientras descendía poco a poco.

**- Tu virginidad!, oye!** – trataba de detenerla pero no le hacia caso.

**- La punta ya entro, mi vagina se está apropiando de el….¡Ah ha!** – saca un gemido mientras entraba a mas profundidad el pene de Luffy –** Solamente he podido meterlo a la mitad, pero se siente muy rico, toca lugares que no puedo llegar cuando me masturbo…mis piernas no dejan de temblar** – dice mientras esta de cunclillas con el pene metido en su vagina hasta la mitad –** me pregunto ¿Qué pasará si llego hasta el útero?, solo con jugar en esa zona ocasiona un gran placer **– Pero al tratar de moverse sus piernas ya no pudieron mas y esta cae de golpe –** Hiii!...Khii!...así que…esto…es…el beso al útero** – Luego de pasar el orgasmo esta empieza reir cosa que preocupa a Luffy.

**- Hancock?** – Pregunta preocupado.

**- …El sexo…es…es…increíble…se siente rico…incluso arroje algo de mis jugos** – y luego empieza a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo –**siento tu pene duro dentro de mí, ¡Increíble!** – y movía mas rápido sus caderas – **Oh si!, que rico se siente, mucho mejor que masturbarme** – se pone de cunclillas y empieza cabalgar otra vez metiendo todo el pene erecto hasta el fondo – **mi vagina esta resbalosa..¡Ah ha!** – gemía de placer al igual que Luffy –** Mira como rebotan mis tetas en esta posición, míralas** –le dice y este la contempla –** tócalas, son todas tuyas, apriétalas** – y hace lo que le dice .-** Así, asi sigue apretándomelas…mas…más fuerte, que placer, cada clavada siento que recorre una descarga eléctrica, y cada vez tu pene se clava mas a dentro….Aww me encanta tu pene, de ahora en adelante será totalmente mio, al igual que mi vagina será tuya exclusivamente….Aaaaa! ya voy en mi quinto orgasmo…ya…ya no puedo aguantar más – **Gritaba Hancock del enorme placer.

**- Hancock…yo tampoco…aguanto mas** – Decía Luffy llegando a su límite.

**- Hay que venirnos juntos Luffy** – Dice Hancock mientras seguía cabalgándolo.

**- Hancock…Hancock…Hancock…¡HANCOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!** – Grita Luffy al llegar al orgasmo soltando todo dentro de ella.

**- Luffy…Luffy…Luffy…¡LUFFYYYYYYYYYYYY!** – y al igual que el grita del placer del orgasmo recibiendo en su interior toda la esencia de su amado y recostándose en su pecho sin que el se saliera de ella mientras chorros y chorros la llenaban.

**- Eso…fue…asombroso…fue lo…más rico que…he sentido** – Dice Hancock jadeando del cansancio.

**- Si que lo fue** – Contesta Luffy de igual modo.

**- Luffy** – el aludido la mira a los ojos –** Te amo**

**- Yo también te amo **– le dice este y sellan su amor con beso.

**- Y es por eso que hay que repetirlo –** Le dice Hancock mientras se reincorpora montándolo.

**- ¿Qué?, déjame descansar, además ya es tarde y mi abuelo y mi mama se podrían preocupar, nos podríamos ver mañana** – Dice Luffy tratándose de levantar, pero Hancock se lo impide y lo recuesta de nuevo.

**- Creo que eso no se va a poder, además ya hable con ellos para que no se preocuparan** – Le dice Hancock con una sonrisa.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?** – Pregunta extrañado.

**- Que hable con ellos para decirles que te quedaras conmigo hasta el domingo en lo que mis hermanas y mi abuela están de viaje en las aguas termales** – Le dice Hancock.

**- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Hasta el domingo!** – Dice Luffy con la boca abierta y sudando a chorros.

**- Sip, así que tenemos toda la noche hasta el domingo para hacerlo las veces que queramos, fufufufufu** – Le dice muy sonriente con algo.

**- **_**"Dios santo, esta mujer me va a dejar seco"**_** – **Pensaba preocupado al saber que estaría dos días completo con ella.

Y así de nuestra linda pareja nada se supo hasta el domingo en la noche que llegaron las hermanas y la abuela de Hancock a su casa encontrando a un Luffy totalmente desecho casi a medio morir y a una Hancock que radiaba felicidad absoluta.

_2 MESES DESPUES…_

**- Querido abuelo y suegra, se que les dije que cuidaría bien de Luffy y será una buena novia que no los decepcionaría, pero debido a un pequeño descuido mío quede embaraza y ahora estoy esperando un hijo de Luffy, así que ahora solicito su permiso y bendición para poder casarnos y formar una familia **– Lo dice mientras se da de topes contra el suelo en forma de suplica cuarteando la madera.

**- Oh! Vaya, voy a ser bisabuelo, perfecto por mi tienes mi bendición para casarte con el** – Dice el anciano– **Tu qué dices Makino** – Le pregunta a la bella mujer y madre de su nieto.

**- A decir verdad me sorprende la noticia, pero me emociona mucho la idea de que seré abuela y veré aun mini Luffy corriendo por la casa de nuevo, por mi también tienen mi bendición** – Dice Makino con toda la calma del mundo.

**- ¿Eh?, ¿Otra vez decidiendo sin mi opinión?** – Suspira –** Que se le puede hacer ya.**

**- Gracias, gracias, les juro que ahora ya no los decepcionare, vamos Luffy, tenemos que ir por mis cosas para mudarme a nuestro hogar** – Dice Hancock tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo fuera de la casa.

**- Insisto, que lindos se ven junto, y más lindos cuando tengan al bebe** – Dice Makino.

Y así Hancock y Luffy se casaron al mes de que Hancock se mudo a la casa de Luffy y 6 meses después Hancock dio a luz a un pequeño pelinegro piel blanca de ojos negros el cual llamarón Koi.

_**FIN**_

Bueno, bueno, aquí les presento otro fic que fue mi primer Loman, con escenas demasiado explicitas (Después de leer tanto manga hentai algo se me tenía que pegar), así que espero que se hayan entretenido y divertido como yo lo hice al escribirlo, por favor dejen un review si les gusto o no, y saber su opinión, gracias y hasta la próxima.


End file.
